


December 24, 2019

by theroomstops



Series: Home For Christmas [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “As you said... What’s a Christmas Eve without some games?” She pants, still full of fire even when he has the clear upper hand.________________________David and Julia have gone to Scotland to celebrate the second Christmas they've faced together. It’s Christmas Eve and it’s time to celebrate with David’s family.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: Home For Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	December 24, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this for the LavenderBudd Fic Exchange in 2019, for fightuntilyoucan. The wishlist I was given asked for ‘fluff, smut and jealous Julia’. And I was asked not to include ‘angst, David/Julia fight’.
> 
> I wasn't able to finish this last year as I wanted to, and this year I have been so bad at posting. I've missed writing for them terribly, so here is what I started last year. I originally wanted to just finish the 23rd that I posted before this, but surprise! Another one, and it’s quite long! I hope, really hope, that you all enjoy it. Happy Holidays! A very Merry Christmas to all that celebrate, however you choose to do so. And a happy time off to all those that don’t. The world gets a little quieter this week every year, which I appreciate. Stay safe wherever you are. 
> 
> Thank you to ahoycindarella for helping me with most of the Scottish. It’s probably stereotypical as hell and I’m sorry to any and all Scots out there.

_December 24th, 2019_

“Custard?” Julia pauses, a slight wrinkle of her nose, before she slams the car door shut. The cold wind biting against stocking clad legs. _Should have worn the trousers, Julia. Bloody David, and his penchant for skirts. He better fucking appreciate it._

“So,” David huffs, bundling up in his coat as he locks the car and waits for her on the sidewalk. “Apparently it split while she was making it and she couldn’t fix it. Or she couldn’t be arsed. I don’t know the ins and out, Julia, she just asked to stop and buy some.”

“I don’t mind, David,” Julia says teasingly. “I just didn’t know your mother allowed for anything store bought in her house.” 

“Aye, don’t tell the other guests.” He chides playfully and winks across the hood. She rounds the car, walking up to him with a smirk, into his warm and waiting arms. “I love having you here.” Julia looks at him curiously as they walk side by side, and snuggles into his one-armed embrace. “You, in my hometown. What more could I want for Christmas?”

“Especially now that we don’t have someone following us everywhere.” Julia notes quickly. David can’t help but smile and agree.

“All of us kids used to walk from the school and go to that bakery right there.” His free hand points to a small bakery across the road. “They’d always line us up outside every Friday, and we’d get the piece of the day, which was always whatever sandwich they had, and a drink and then we’d walk back.” He smiles at the memory as he looks at her, pulling her closer as they walk slowly towards the brightly lit Tesco Express sign in the distance. “And the run up to _Christmas_ , we’d all get free mince pies. Only the shite ones they couldn’t sell, but we didn’t care, did we? They were free mince pies.”

“We only ever stole away from school to have a snog or a smoke.” David laughs as she leans her head against their joined hands on her shoulder. “Which, of course, I never did because I was too sensible.”

“Maybe I’ll take you to our old spot for one of those tomorrow.” She giggles as he kisses her neck, feeling his hot breath against her skin as his fingers interlace between hers.

“Smoking is bad for your health, David.” Julia admonishes him playfully.

“But you’re not bad for me. And Santa knows I’ve been a very, very good lad.”

“Save for all the times you’re very, very bad.” The cool, cheeky reply made him chuckle and tighten his grip on her hand. Softly rubbing her thumb. “Let’s hope Father Christmas hasn’t been watching you at all times of the day.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining.” 

“Well...” She cocked her head in an admission, and then tried to stop the grin that pulled at the corner of her mouth. “Unlike Father Christmas, I _thrive_ on naughty behavior.”

“Aye, you’ll enjoy meeting my uncle Greg, he’s always cheating for family game night. Runs in his family, not ours.” 

“Ugh.” Julia squirms at the thought. “I’ll just go drink wine in the kitchen.”

“No… You’re a part of it now. What’s Christmas Eve without a couple of games?” Julia looks at him, puzzled, but his joyous, kind face and soft tone is impossible to disagree with.

“I stayed in my room most of Christmas Eve.” David halts. She did tell him Christmas was never fun, though that bit of information seems practically cruel. “The Montague Estate Christmas Party was the social event of the season back in Cheltenham, and children most definitely were not welcome. Though when I was older, I realized I could steal bottles of gin and bring someone to the house without anyone noticing.”

He stares at her in somewhat disbelief while Julia tugs on his hand and suggests they move along, and David clears his throat as they continue to walk slowly on the snowy streets.

“For us, it’s not really Christmas until Aunty Lots throws the cards on the table and threatens Aunty Smalls with taking it outside. They get in a right caggey. And then we all get pished. It’s tradition, love.”

“Fine.” Julia sighs, defeated. Hiding a smirk as she offers a white flag she knows she can live with. “I suppose if it means that much to you, I’m willing to get sloshed with your family.”

A dancing snowflake lands on her eyelashes, a Santa Claus pulls a horse dressed up with antlers behind him and she starts to feel like something she’s rarely felt before. She thinks it must be Christmas joy. Maybe it’s being away from the big city, maybe it’s knowing she can sleep in and not feel bad about wasting the day… maybe it’s the man holding her close. Gleefully looking around his hometown as he continues to point out corners and shops and telling stories about the people he used to know.

David’s eyes follow Julia around the store like a hawk as she searches for the custard between narrow rows of detergent and biscuits. Partly by habit and partly because he enjoys seeing her in these new, everyday situations. He looks at a few packets of crisps to bring back to their cabin, trying to decide between sour cream & onion and plain salt, when he hears a husky voice beside him.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” David responds, turns to his side and nods curtly at the short blonde next to him at the aisle.

“Um, I think I recognize you from somewhere. You from around here?”

“I haven’t lived here in a very long time.” He nods politely again and finally decides to buy both of the bags of crisps. They’ll just bring some for the ride home. Satisfied with himself, he starts to walk, almost crashing into the blonde from moments earlier and apologizes quickly, then looks at her expectantly. “Would you mind...”

“Are you like a model or something?” Ah, that’s definitely flirting then. Not that he isn’t used to it occasionally, but it always makes him immediately self-conscious.

Julia hears David’s breathy huff from the next aisle and sees his attempts to leave as she rounds a corner. She backs up, trying to remain unseen as she watches the rather awkward exchange between the young blonde that’s a hundred percent making quite the obvious move, and her… her David. She’s amused... trying to stay hidden while still wanting to see that unmissable look of discomfort that’s bound to show on his face by now. His shoulders tight, squared, and hands curled into a ball, just as David tends to do whenever he’s uncomfortable. And like clockwork, there it is.

“Very nice to meet you, I best be...”

“No, stay.” The blonde’s arm touches David’s, and Julia can see him roll his eyes. He’s got that look on his face that he has whenever Charlie’s telling a story ten times more complicated than it needs to be. A little hint of reddish, with a large pinch of annoyance. Though he’s far more polite than she would have been, to be fair. “Have you seen the view of the town from the moors at night?”

“Aye, many times.” He answers impatiently.

“Could see them again tonight? My friend has a cabin, we’re having a thing there tonight.”

“Sorry, I‘m on the way to see my family.” He smiles apologetically, and then a little less so. Eyes narrowing as his lips purse and he whispers, conspiratorially and cold. “And I definitely have a girlfriend.” 

The girl looks disappointed, and he should probably feel a little bad but at this point he’s too irritated and just wants to find Julia. They’re about to be late for Christmas Eve.

The girl holds onto the shelf to her side as she eyes him up and down and then clearly thinks of another angle to approach him from. Julia is amused. If it had been her ex-husband she expects it wouldn’t have gone anything like this, but she trusts David implicitly. She still would, even if he didn’t currently look like he wanted to run away as fast as his feet would carry him. She decides to rescue the poor soul, holding the custard in front of her as she walks up behind them.

“Look who found the custard.” David sighs, turning to greet her and rolling his eyes slightly before he turns back and looks apologetic again. Smiling haplessly. Clearly expecting the girl to leave upon seeing he wasn’t lying. She doesn’t. Instead she stands there, eyeing Julia intensely as she chews on her lip before her face softens and she plasters on what is quite obviously a fake smile.

“Is this your Mum?” Julia has to stop herself from laughing. She has to give it to the girl, she is persistent. Hopefully she’ll use it for something more likely to succeed.

“Get tae fuck.” And David Budd has officially lost his patience. As if the scowl on his face didn’t make that obvious enough.

“Merry Christmas.” Julia smiles, perhaps a bit too cheerfully, before she follows David in the direction of the tills. He stews a bit, pacing impatiently as she pays and chats briefly to the elderly lady behind the register upon being recognized. Politely making small talk about her resignation and their stay there, as David turns and looks back towards the girl eyeing them from where they’d left her.

“Julia, she was just trying to wind you up.” He finally speaks again as she wishes the till lady a joyous ‘Happy Holidays’.

“David, I know.” She sighs. “I just really don’t care.” Julia shrugs at David’s scowl, taking his hand as she prepares herself to go back out to the cold. He does seem to calm down, she can feel his hand unclench around hers just a little bit. The scowl remains though.

“You ever kissed anyone in this shop?” She asks, lightheartedly but genuinely curious. She’s enjoying learning about the ways of a teenage David Budd. At least the things his mother might not know.

“Naw. Not even before they made it a stupid Tesco’s.” Julia smiles at the dejected David Budd in front of her, and pulls on his jacket. He forces a weak smile right as she pulls him in and presses her lips to his. Kissing him until she can feel his arm – and the bag holding their canned custard and chips – against her back. She pulls him closer, grasping onto the lapels until she feels his lips curve into a smile against her own.

“Now you have.” Julia whispers against his lips and smiles, pleased with herself and the quickness with which David’s scowl has disappeared and been replaced by a stupid, silly grin.

“I’ll have another if you’re giving them away for free.” With his free arm, he pulls her back and lays a long, wet kiss on her that makes them both laugh for the absurdity of the situation. Standing there bundled up in winter coats, in a brightly lit Tesco, bag of custard in hand, and with a hint of red lipstick on David’s lips.

“Wanker.” The girl mutters as she passes them on the way out. Holding onto her black pleather bag as she tries to navigate between the blobs of ice on stiletto heels outside the shop.

“Aye, Merry Christmas!” David waves enthusiastically, the enormous smile on his face almost cartoonish by now. His hand wraps around Julia’s again, holding on tight as they turn to walk back to the car.

“Aye fak off.”

All the houses along the old familiar street he grew up on still look pretty much the same as they did then. Though some of the faces he sees on the inside are new. The driveway at his family home is already full, as is the parts of the street where he’d usually park because apparently everyone else made it on time this year, so he drives on until he can find a good spot. Note to self, don’t park near any puddles. They all remember how that ended last time (A Julia with wet, ruined shoes is a sight to behold, and a boost for the vocabulary as it turns out).

“Shite, we’re late.” David turns the engine off and reaches for the presents in the back seat. He’s swiftly interrupted by Julia’s lips. On his. Her tongue beginning a delicate dance against his own as he whimpers into her mouth and happily continues their tantalizing, lippy slowfox.

“I love you.” She whispers as she moves her wet mouth to his cheek, then his neck, and then, with the deft movement of her hands unzips his dress trousers and makes her intentions pretty fucking clear.

They’re so late. So, so late. But she’s so... He can’t even think. And definitely can’t remember making the effort to wiggle out of his pants but then her lips find his lips and her hand has a solid grip around his cock, so whatever the fuck is going on, he’s not about to question it. And not about to stop her.

“You, Julia Elizabeth Montague… are on Santa’s naughty list this year.” His hands grip the steering wheel, knuckles turning bright white as a squeak slips between his lips. 

“I should think so.” Julia grins up at him and David pants, gasping, as she moves her thumb around his tip and then squeezes the base of his cock gently. “You like that?” David nods profusely. It would be killing the mood to say anything. And an outright lie. She moves her hand and replaces it with the very tip of her tongue.

“Oh God, fuck... You’re.” He lets out a deep, contained groan as her lips slip around him finally. Her perfect rounded lips around the tip of his cock as she looks up at him and smirks. He’s been there before. She usually does that right before she goes in for the---

“What?”

His cock is cold. Wet and cold and confused. Well, at least he’s confused. He looks at Julia Montague, all of a sudden not bent down over him, but sitting upright and checking herself in the mirror.

“Maybe you could go talk to the nice girl at the store, and she’ll help you get off." Julia’s voice is a mix of pure cheek and admonishment, that he can’t exactly judge the percentage of seriousness too. It’s the voice she’ll use in the bedroom with him, often, but it’s also eerily similar to the one she used to use to inform her staff she wasn’t satisfied with their work. He watches in silence as she applies another layer of lipstick to fill in whatever residue disappeared in whatever the fuck that stunt just was. Speaks to him without looking as she ruffles her hair until she’s satisfied with it. “Please zip your pants up, darling, we’re late for your Mother.”

And then she flashes him that bright fucking smile that makes him weak and what’s worse is she knows it makes him weak. He sits there shell shocked while she gathers the bags of presents and the bag with the custard, trying to process the last three minutes of his life while she starts her way along the dark street that leads to his childhood home.

Julia turns slightly, fighting her laughter at the contorted, agonized look on David’s otherwise lovely face. His eyes flick and notice her staring just as she turns back and she can’t help giggling just a little bit. “Aye, alright, you can stop smiling. I’ve recovered now.” Definitely half a lie, but that’s allowed at Christmas, right? He’s pushed the door bell, and as always, it rings forever. Because his pain right now isn’t excruciating enough, apparently.

“I’m just in a cheerful mood, David. It is Christmas after all.” Her reply is just cut off by the sudden appearance of one Eleanor Budd in the open doorway. 

“Oh my loves, you’ve made it! I was getting a little worried you’d gone off the road.” Her smile reaches from ear to ear, a warm laugh surrounding them as she wraps her arms around a slightly surprised Julia.

“No, we hit some roadworks. Merry Christmas, Eleanor.” A little winded from a strong hug, Julia catches her breath a bit while Eleanor wraps her youngest boy in her arms and hugs him tightly. Too tightly for David’s comfort.

“Sorry we’re late and merry Christmas, Mum. Julia found the custard.” David kisses his mother’s cheek quickly and then hands Julia his coat as he rushes inside, heading towards the downstairs guest bathroom.

“Better yet, ask what David found.” The older woman looks at Julia, a distinctive, curious look in her eyes as Julia hands her their outerwear. “Someone flirted with him in the shop, and unlike me, David’s very embarrassed by it.”

Eleanor laughs heartily as she hangs David’s coat by the door, wrapping her arm protectively around Julia as she leads them both into the kitchen. Her jolly, upbeat voice fills the room as she continues organizing platters of food. Julia leans against the kitchen counter, a strange calm overcoming her despite the ruckus she can hear coming from the living room just off the kitchen.

“Aye, well, my Davie’s somewhat of a local celebrity here now. Both of yous faces have been on all of the newspapers the last year. People even stop me when I’m buying my veggies and ask me how you two are doing.” Julia apologizes quickly for what assumes must be an intrusion, but the older woman just smiles and chuckles as she pulls a tray of cut meats from the fridge. “I don’t really mind. I like seeing your faces so often on the newsstands, even though I wish they’d leave you alone now, love.” She smiles directly at Julia and Julia’s heart fills with a pleasant warmth. Like it’s been wrapped in several blankets and kept nice and toasty for days.

She’s still not quite used to the kind of mothering that comes with enormous affection. Eleanor Budd is the kind of mother that heaps love on you the moment you meet her. Or at least, the moment Julia met her. It was rather unsettling at first, but despite herself, Julia’s come to love the short, fiery Scottish woman who brought David into the world. It seems odd still, to find a cheerful smile greeting you at the door. A generous hug, even though it isn’t your birthday or your wedding day. Being around David’s family has been a quick lesson in tolerance. She was met with openness, despite their very obviously differing opinions. Ones Eleanor still makes no bother hiding. But they’ve all found that in the end, they aren’t so dissimilar after all. And it makes for enlivening conversations. So David’s family, it turns out, is a lot like David. Good and bad. But seeing maternal pride and knowing it’s over herself... that’ll still take some getting used to.

Eleanor leans over, gritting her teeth at the pot of failed custard in the sink. Shaking her head as she shows it to Julia with a disappointed frown. And even Julia can tell it looks ruined. 

The lines on Eleanor’s animated, expressive face as she potters around the kitchen in her over the top Christmas apron, make her a stark contrast to the bleak, unfriendly expression on Julia’s mother’s at Christmas lunch. It may be unfair to compare them. Perhaps she shouldn’t compare such vastly different people, both of whom do seem to love her, albeit in very different ways. Frances was a result of her upbringing, and Eleanor of hers. But it’s hard to stop herself. To imagine how different her life might have been if she’d been brought up in David’s world.

“Will you grab that platter for me, love?” Eleanor stops in front of her with a platter of smoked salmon vol au vents. “Alright, now brace yourself for all of Davie’s aunties, love. Remember he’s a nice boy, and you love him. He can’t help where he came from.” Eleanor chuckles and winks as she pushes the door open with her backside and puts on her best ‘charming hostess’ smile as she greets the loudly chattering group in the lounge. Julia picks up the platter of warm mince pies and now warm custard next to it, and takes a deep breath before opening the door carefully and bracing herself for an onslaught of well-meaning aunties.

He’s trying to focus on something else. _Anything_ else really. Anything else at all.

Trying to forget about the almost-rendezvous in the car, and all the... things... it stirred in him. Trying to focus on the gorgeous Christmas cakes and platters of delicious food in front of him. People are chatting happily around him, Christmas is definitely here, they’re all jolly and a little drunk already. Meanwhile, all David can think of is the fact that Julia’s blouse has fallen a little bit open. She’s chatting to Auntie Sam, the least loud of the six sisters that are currently gathered in his mother’s living room. He can recognize the edges of the black lace bra he’d watched her waltz around the bathroom in earlier. Peeking out beneath the pussy bow belonging to a maroon silk blouse that’s slowly coming undone. He was in Burberry with her when she bought it. He even joked at the time how easily that thing would untie if he wanted it to. And now he’s thinking of pulling on it, _well fuck_.

Aunt Sam has excused herself for a moment and Julia’s reaching forward to grab her glass of wine off the table when their eyes meet for the first time in a good while. And all of a sudden he’s very glad his mother is showing off pictures of the kids to the rest of the group, because he doesn’t need anyone to see the way he’s looking at her right now. He wouldn’t want anyone to notice the way his body burns as she looks at him from behind hooded eyes. If it was in any way appropriate to throw her on the teak lounge table – the one his parents hauled from house to house before they bought this one and eventually had him – he would already be doing so. She looks deceptively innocent when she looks up at him. Her hand around the stem of the glass, moving up to cup the rounded glass as her eyes darken and her smile switches from mild mannered to slightly wicked.

He has to sit there for fifteen minutes while Julia teases him. **_Torture_** , some might call it. He most certainly would. Sipping her wine as Auntie chats mindlessly about… he won’t even pretend he’s paid any attention to any of it… and Julia looks at him. Putting things in her mouth and eyeing him seductively. Licking her fingers free of frosting and biting her lip while she takes in his reaction to every little move. Probably enjoying the panicked look of torture on his face. He has quite enough when she grabs a banana off the fruit plate that no one ever touches, slowly peeling it as she looks at him. She doesn’t even eat bananas.

She clearly intends for her little show to amp things up for when they go back to their cottage tonight. Alone and free to fuck wherever they please. It’ll be worth it, no doubt. They might try under the Christmas tree again, that was a roaring success last night if he may say so. But he can’t wait. He won’t. He fakes a phone call from his children to excuse himself, though no one seems to be paying much attention, and walks away from his voluntarily torture situation. Either she’ll follow and he’ll get what he thinks he deserves. Or she won’t and he can at the very least calm the on-going situation in his trousers from becoming embarrassing.

He walks slowly, and decides on the guest room. No one’s using it this year, which is no wonder considering it has the least comfortable guest bed in the house but a good bathroom. Perfect for any of the scenarios playing out in his head. He’s climbed the stairs, left the door ajar, expecting for her to follow, but she doesn’t. He paces back and forth a few times in pure frustration, and then he hears it. Soft thuds outside the room. Footsteps walking one way, then coming closer again and he realizes she’s never been in that room before. They’ve stayed in his old room on their other visits. He hears her nearby and opens the door, pulling her in quickly before closing the door and locking it behind her.

He fumbles, mouth crashing into hers in the dark and he can tell by the way she melts into him, wrapping her fingers in his curls, that she’s not surprised by this at all. Perhaps this was her endgame all along. She was awfully quiet in the car on the way here. He pulls away, breathless and turned on, to find her smirking mischievously.

“What you did downstairs... was not nice.” He puts his hands on each side of her face, kissing her over and over. Her smile only widens and she begins unbuttoning his crisp, and impeccably ironed if he may say so, white shirt. “I’m not sure Santa will be very pleased about you being a tease.”

“But it was fun while it lasted.” Her mouth captures his in a long, searing kiss. Placing a soft, gentle kiss on his bottom lip before she whispers into the dark, quiet room. “And made sure you’re not thinking of pretty college girls.”

“Trust me, love, all I can think about is what you did down there.” He bites his lip and watches enraptured as she fully takes apart the loose bow in the front, breathing hard before he pulls her towards him with two firm hands and turns her around until they’re curved up perfectly.

“As you said... What’s a Christmas Eve without some games?” She pants, still full of fire even when he has the clear upper hand.

“Fuck, Julia.” He sucks on her earlobe until she moans. She arches her back at him, wiggling in his arms until he’s so hard it hurts. He bites back, pushing her against the wall with a thud loud enough that he hopes it was drowned out by the excitement downstairs.

He attacks her neck with his mouth just as they hear a crash. They’ve broken something. She’s still in his arms, looking towards where the noise came from. In the light from the window he can see an empty pedestal and a broken vase on the floor.

“Just a vase, love.” He laughs relieved against her neck and she giggles softly. He lifts her hair, kissing her gently in the back of the neck. Her eyes have closed. They share a moment of stillness before she makes a very welcome request.

“Fuck me here.” Oh, she is in a mood. He kisses her again. Teeth scraping against her jaw and hands wandering underneath her skirt until she whimpers. God, he loves it when she wears skirts.

They’ve done this before. More than a few times. Another thing he never knew he liked before he met her. Sneaking away from a crowd for a quick shag just for the hell of it. Though the hallowed, wooden walls of her former Westminster office were very different to the old, flowery wallpaper their hands are linked against now.

He tightens his grip on her hands. Pulls her arms until she’s braced against the wall and then carefully lifts the silk blouse over her head. Keenly aware that she’d murder him if he ripped it even a little. He throws it behind him and does the same to the bra. The black lace looks good on her, but he prefers it on the floor.

Julia protests when he starts undoing the skirt. Assumes he’s going too slowly for her liking. She pushes against him until she can slip from his grasp. He pants as he stares at her. Holds her gaze. Looks her over. She’s half undressed and half regrettably still dressed. His continues to watch her as he slowly unbuckles his belt, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

She’d like for him to get it. To know instinctively what she wants from this. She puts her hands at the hem of her skirt, not breaking eye contact for a moment. They watch each other with rapt fascination. She pulls at the stockings, distracted by the sound of his trousers unzipping and the rustle of the belt buckle and plunk as it falls to the floors. She cocks her right eyebrow and bites her lip, and then looks up at him with wanton eyes. She needs him now.

She steps out of the stockings, unsurprisingly they’ve ripped, and finds his mouth again. He groans as she sucks on his bottom lip. Sighs as she licks it and then holds his breath as she frees his cock from the confines of his silky boxers. She kisses him with all the pent up energy of the afternoon in her and pushes him towards the bed until he sits down. He tries to reach for her, to pull her towards him, but she has one more ace up her sleeve first.

She knows she has his attention, his eyes follow every tiny move she makes as she stands up straight and stands still in front of him. He opens his mouth as her hands reach for the hem of her skirt again. Pulling it up as far as she can get it. Kicks off her shoes and looks at him again just as he bites his lip and pulls on his cock. 

A surge of lust courses through her body at the sight of him. She’s tortured him long enough. Has to have him now. She straddles him quickly and pushes the panties out of the way so she can sink down on his cock and ride him freely. Fuck him until she sees stars. That’s what she wants. Quick and hard. Rough. To walk away and wake up tomorrow with the marks to tell the story of their little tumble in this room.

He doesn’t disappoint her. He never does. Doesn’t miss a beat either. Forcefully holding her down until they find their perfect rhythm. The panties scrape against his cock, adding perfect friction to his already sensitive member. She rides him fast. Holding onto him as she chases what she wants. His fingernails burrow into the skin of her ass. Parting it. Palming it roughly as she rides him like a primed stallion. 

She gasps loudly when he bites into her neck. A little too aware he can’t mark her there. Still tempted just for the sake of it. Maybe a quick proper bite, just enough to leave a small red line. Enough to hear that little sound he likes. The sharp intake of breath like she’s been stung. Who the fuck really cares? He can’t find it in him. Not when all he can hear are the sounds of their bodies coming together.

He should know better than to leave a mark, but she’s too far gone to care. The orgasm building in her body like a storm building at sea. Climbing along the waves and waiting to make it crash. 

It’s not pretty, the way they fight for dominance and claw at each other a bit like animals in the wild. Not soft in anyway. Nor are they cozy at home in their bed, in the temporary home they’ve recreated to fit them. Where they have endless time now to explore each other and keep each other on their toes all through the night if they want to. This creaking old thing is a long way from the beautiful, massive bed they decided to buy together before even looking for their dream house. That they’ve tested out in every way imaginable, and slept in every night since.

It’s not like the beginning either. Uncertain but wild with want. Broken but craving each other against their better judgment. They know each other now. She knows his body like she knows her own. Knows every move that’ll make him tick and every thing that’ll turn him on. They have trust now. But some things remain the same. He’ll be rough but kiss it better after. He still doesn’t feel weak when she wields her power, doesn’t shy away at all. He never did.

She pulls on his hair until it hurts. Twisting the hair at his nape between her fingers as she pulls his head back and kisses him with a hard, determined mouth. Those glorious little moans falling freely off her lips as her hips buck against his. 

He thinks he might pass out.

She’s got one hell of a hold of him. Pulling and shoving and twisting him into every direction. If he thought he was in charge, he was wrong. The surge in the pit of his stomach building as he pulls away from her with force. Does the same thing to her that she did to him. Pulls on her hair. Exposes her neck. Kissing it. Bites a little to happy sighs. Moving downwards until she arches her back, practically begging for his attention knowing he’ll grant it happily. Kissing her breasts. Licking the areola while she begs for more. The way she arches as he bites into the nipple is more than he can take. He doesn’t like to finish first, but he’s still seeing stars when he hears her muffled cries against his neck only a few moments later.

“Aye, so you are a little jealous of that girl at the shops?” 

David’s still catching his breath. So is she, her head on his shoulder and hands tenderly stroking his back, but she laughs at his question. And when she laughs, Julia vibrates on top of him, her legs on either side of his thighs as they both come down from their frenzied encounter. She leans back and kisses him lazily before she looks deep into his eyes and answers him in a drawn-out half-truth. 

“I’m not... jealous.” Her hair’s in her face, a few strands tangled in her eyes and not budging even when she tries to blink them away.

“Overly possessive then.” He offers gentlemanly, and pushes the hair out of her eyes. Kissing her eyebrow as he smiles at the memory of her jealousy-spurned play earlier. It’s nice to be wanted. Of course she’s not the type to show her cards in front of other people, of course she isn’t. She keeps her feelings close to the vest. Shows you only when she trusts you enough to put her life in your hands.

“You’re mine.” She grabs his jaw and playfully bites his lower lip. Nuzzling his nose and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Maybe I am a little bit. I was never any good at sharing.”

“Sharing is caring, did no one ever teach you that?” David cocks one eyebrow, tapping her thigh as he looks at her with a jolt of frisky obstinance.

“Montagues don’t share, David. That’s why they raise conservatives.” Julia sighs. The most clever little hint of a brazen smile on her lips before she sighs again, melodramatically. God, he loves her.

“Aye, I see that now.” He winks and pulls her closer. Breathing in the slightest hint of shampoo that lingers in her hair. Kisses her mouth and looks at her adoringly. “I don’t want anyone else. Not ever.”

“Good. I don’t have to gift you a threesome for Christmas?” He snortles. Really laughs heartily at the thought. She buries her face in the dip of his shoulder. Pushing him backwards until he’s flat on his back. Her head on his chest and his hand on her back, tracing lightly along her spine while he comes back to good old planet Earth in full. No, he doesn’t need anything but this ever.

“All I want is you, Christmas and no Christmas.”

“Mmm, I do love you.” She whispers.

“How are you going to look Mum in the eye?” Julia looks up at him, shoots him a look that begs ‘come on’. A slight eye roll that amuses him greatly. “That vase was the last gift my father ever gave her.”

“Shit.”

“I’m just messing. It was a wedding present from her old Auntie Lydia. She’s never liked it, that’s why it’s in here.” He smiles and kisses her nose. Nuzzling it until he groans and says something he doesn’t really want to. “We should go back down. Might not be able to look her in the eyes if we stay away any longer.”

“I mean, you’ve had sex under her roof before.” David shrugs. Julia’s mouth falls open, eyes wide as she sits back up and stares at him with incredulity. “You were married for 10 years!”

“I was a good little lad, mind you. Plus, we usually had the kids sleeping in bed with us.” He conveys such nonchalance that Julia can’t help but sit there a little taken aback. And then his hands slowly make their way up her thighs as a wily smile colors his face.

“And I came along and corrupted you?” She bites her lip flirtingly, suddenly enjoying the thought for a bit.

“Aye, you’ve ruined Mum’s perfect son. He drags home a Tory and has a quick shag in the guest room while the aunties play Christmas Eve charades downstairs. Absolute filth.” His lips purse before he breaks into a laugh. Julia stares at him pointedly, then chuckles at the truthful irony of it. “It just wasn’t the same as this.” David says softly. “Not really my fault I can’t get enough of you.”

Julia smiles, feeling a warm flush spread in her cheeks as she leans down to kiss him. She’ll give him that. Even now, a year after their frantic, budding relationship started, he makes no secret of his desires. Still making her feel as wanted as she did when he stared at her from across the forbidden threshold of that double door. The flame that she worried might burn out when the secrecy ended didn’t die, it only transformed. Into something more.

He smiles against her lips as she kisses him lazily. He wiggles his hips. She can feel him growing aroused again inside of her and hopes maybe they’ll be walking down a little later than intended.

“David?” They both jump at hearing Eleanor outside the door. David groans regretfully, his head bouncing off the mattress as he throws his arms up. Frustratingly forming a pair of fists as his mother knocks on the door. Thank God he locked it before. “Have you seen Julia? I’d like her on my team for charades.”

“Sorry Eleanor, my skirt has a tear.” Julia holds back her laughter and looks down at David from above with a buoyant grin. “David’s offered to help me fix it.”

“Alright loves, there’s thread and a sewing kit in the bathroom. Cupboard up left if you need it. Do you need me to have a look, love?” Eleanor speaks through the door, sounding full of motherly concern. Though David can swear he hears a hint of tongue-in-cheek in his mother’s voice. No, she wouldn’t be able to tell. Would she?

“No, that’s alright! Thank you, Eleanor.” Julia’s eyes roll as she looks up at the ceiling and David can’t stop himself laughing. Her voice sounds eerily reminiscent of her tone with Rob the time he walked in on them in the Chequers wardrobe in the summer. Her red cheeks and somewhat pained grin not doing anything to make it any less funny. She collapses on top of him, her whole body shaking from suppressed laughter. 

“I can handle it Mum.” David clears his throat and speaks loudly towards the direction of the door.

“We’ll wait for the two of you to join us in a bit, aye?” That was a chuckle, he swears he just heard a mocking chuckle on the other side of the door from his own mother. Julia hides her face in his shoulder, taking several deep breaths before she sits up and scans around the room for her belongings. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Lying to your mother-in-law are you now?” David leans up to kiss her. She cradles his face in her hands and kisses him back. “Now now, Miss Julia Montague...”

“Would you rather I tell her her son’s cock is literally inside me?” 

“Please don’t.”

“Thanks for helping mum clean up while I drove people home.” 

David smiles tiredly as Julia closes the bedroom door and pulls on a cream cashmere sweater. They’ve both changed into comfier clothes, longing for a cold glass of wine to wind the day down. The ruckus he promised her never quite materialised, though the pair of them just about the only two left able to stand upright at the end of the night. They seem to have missed a large portion of the drinking, and David stuck to tonics for the night. Though Julia can’t say she minds how it turned out. 

The cottage is still nice and warm, the lights on the tree illuminating the little kitchen as David pours two glasses of cold white wine into wine glasses and kisses her cheek.

“You don’t have to thank me for everything.” She snakes her arms around his waist, resting her head on his arm as she enjoys the solitude of their empty cottage. The evening had still been a wonderful surprise. His stories for one. Even the girl in the store was a high point. Their dalliance and subsequent private game. Even the one family game she participated in wasn’t completely horrendous. And Eleanor is a brilliant cook. But still, this is where she’s happiest. All alone with him.

“I want to. You didn’t have to come with me.” He nuzzles her cheek, rubbing her back as they stand intertwined in the middle of the kitchen. “And this has been the best _and_ worst year of my life. You’re the best part. And I only got through the worst because of you.”

“I’m glad we decided to come up here.” Julia smiles. “Christmas… can be nice. You…”

“Aye, say it.” He gapes, waiting for three words he never gets to hear.

“You—” She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and looks at him impatiently. “You were right.”

David smiles triumphantly and hands her one glass of wine as he pulls on her hand and leads her to the little nook that provides the greatest view of the towns nearby. Especially at night. Lights twinkling in the distance.

“I told Mum we’d be there a couple hours later tomorrow. Have a nice, lazy breakfast…” He kisses her nose and Julia smiles. At this point, David seems to know what she needs before she’s even thought of it. She leans back in her corner of their nook and looks at him with a mischievous grin.

“Is that all?” She asks, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Mmm, maybe have a shower the two of us. Save some water.” David feigns innocence and throws his hands up. “Innocent suggestion. You know how I’m a staunch environmentalist.” Julia bites her lip, arches an eyebrow and shakes her head as they look at each other for a few, warm moments. _Christ, she’s happy right now._

“The view from here is just beautiful.” She nods towards the window. Pulling her feet up and letting them get tangled in his. She lets her eyes wander and gaze at the starry sky outside, enjoying the way his hand absentmindedly rubs her leg while her mind drifts for a moment.

“Getting a cottage was a good idea, I’m glad you suggested it.” He sighs contently as he lets the back of his head fall and rest against the pine wall behind him. “It’s nice to have some time to ourselves… And not be in Mum’s way all the time.”

“No, I think we’ve done enough damage in your mum’s house for a while.” She downs a big gulp of wine as she takes another calming breath.

“Aye, we might have.”

“She knows, by the way.” Julia clears her throat a bit and glances at him. David looks back with keen interest. “While you were out, she ‘ _noticed_ ’ I no longer had any stockings on.”

_“Love, I thought you had some stockings on when you arrived.” Eleanor’s eyes seem to flit between the piles of dirty dishes, plates and leftovers, and her bare legs as Julia balances the last few teacups into the kitchen._

_“They… ripped. When the skirt ripped.” She looks away, trying to find anything, any subject at all, to steer the conversation towards. Her mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry and her head a little woozy._

_“Aye, maybe Davie can fix them too, eh?” Their eyes meet over the leftover sausages. It’s the most uncomfortable Julia’s been since… well probably ever if she thinks about it. Eleanor doesn’t say anything else, only dances along as she happily – and a little drunkenly – cleans away in her little kitchen as Julia stews on what just happened._

“Well, that’s not at all embarrassing.” David’s eyes roll into what feels like the back of his head and yet, he feels very little regret all things considered. And suddenly he’s reminded of his little workout earlier and jumps off the bench, diving into the refrigerator. He surveys the sparse offerings and decides on the left over pizza. In hindsight, three pizzas for only two people, it’s possible he did overdo it. But he couldn’t resist buying all his old favorites to show her that they do have great pizza here, contrary to what Ella and Charlie have been telling her. “You want something?”

“No, I can’t eat a thing more.” Julia grabs her stomach and instinctively makes what she’s sure is a very attractive face. She shakes her head while David laughs from the kitchen. “Your mother kept forcing pigs in a blanket at me all evening, saying I needed to eat more. And so much cranchen.”

“ _Cranachan_.” He gently corrects her. Man, he’d looked forward to the cranachan all year.

“I wanted to throw up from all that whiskey and cream. If I saw one more piece of fruit I might have. But she kept trying. ‘Here love, don’t want you going around hungry’.”

“All that exercise you’re getting.” David winks as he snuggles back up in the nook and looks down at his two slices of pizza with a massive grin on his face. Chugging it down with a blissful, vacant look.

“Imagine if I’d said _that_.” Julia’s eyes widen. Her voice rising slightly. “‘Oh sorry, Eleanor, but your son’s libido is keeping my metabolism up.’”

“ _Ugh_.” He licks his fingers and wrinkles his nose. “Though… A part of me would have loved to see her face.”

“I’m sure _you_ would have.” She rests her head against the cool window glass. Her breath makes a tiny uneven shape of fog on it. David fights her to draw a heart in the middle and jumps back when she bites his finger to ward him off.

They sit there quietly, staring out at the night sky. Legs tangled, eyes tired, hearts happy.

“Will you check everything while I go get ready for bed?” Julia kisses David quickly as she gets up and he nods, still enjoying the last bit of crust as he watches her walk into the bedroom and close the door behind her. He looks at the time and finds he has just enough to eat up and then find the little surprise that he’s got hidden in the car.

“Merry Christmas.” David hears her from the bathroom and clears his throat. It is indeed Christmas now. 1 minute past midnight on the dot. 

He’s sitting so neatly on the bed, almost like a school boy. Oddly a bit nervous, even though he’s absolutely no reason to be. Holding onto his little surprise in his hands and smiling to himself as he looks up. And then… his mouth. Dropping. Breath? Stuck in his throat. Hands? A little shaky.

He’d changed into the silly Christmas boxers he’d bought as a joke. Just a joke. He’d seen them in M&S one day and couldn’t stop imagining her reaction over the bright forest green boxers with many, many little Santa’s on it. He’d had a good laugh to himself earlier when he changed and put his joggers on over top and thought she’d get a fun little surprise later. Well, it’s currently later and she’s not the surprised one at all.

Julia leans against the wide door frame, ruffling her hair as she looks at him from a few feet away. Oh God, he has to stop blinking. And it might be time to say something. She bends her leg slightly, really only further accentuating... He didn’t think... He didn’t see this in her bag yesterday...

“It’s see through.” Oh well done, he mentally applauds himself. He managed to get three words out. He should get a fucking _medal_.

It’s just hard to… think with what he’s looking at. A triangle bralette. Fully see-through, burgundy mesh only held together by silk edgings. A delicate flowery embroidery barely covering up parts of her body. Not to mention the matching panties and garter band. She really has outdone herself this Christmas. He can’t stop looking. And he should probably try breathing.

“Astute observation, Sergeant. They’ve trained you very well.” She sways a bit, enjoying his penetrating gaze from afar. The way it flits up and down her body accompanied by a gawping smile. She nods towards the Christmassy boxers, pointing at it with a grin. “Nice underwear.”

His grin widens to a proud smirk. Twirling and modeling his little garment the best he can in his… reduced capacity. 

God, he’s cute. She wants to jump him at that very moment. Again. His body is... she shouldn’t use cliches because she hates them, but it really is a fucking wonderland. Perfectly sculpted with a beautiful smile that makes her feel weak in the knees. He’s absolutely adorable in his Father Christmas boxers. Good enough to eat, if she may say so, with just the right touch of silly. He’s everything she never knew she needed.

“… likewise.” His eyes sparkle with mischief as he closes the distance between them.

“I’ve misplaced my list. Have you been a good boy this year, PC Budd?” She beams at him and jiggles her foot, and he finally notices the tiny bell in the garter ring-a-ling-ing. Touching it reverently.

“You know... I have.” He pries his eyes away from her body and holds a single piece of mistletoe above her head. Julia giggles and David’s voice lowers as his mouth hovers over hers. “Been a very, very good boy.”

“Merry Christmas.” She pulls the elastic of the silly boxers and bites her lip before it snaps back. He bites her lower lip playfully and wraps his free arm around her waist. 

The snow falls heavily outside the window, stars glitter in the sky while they kiss underneath his long-traveled mistletoe. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him tight and not planning to ever let go.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
